


The County Fair

by rhye



Series: Friends and Lovers [3]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playful, teenage drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The County Fair

Jack’s fingers, pink and sugar-coated from the cotton candy left behind after his mouth had made them wet, now bore another scent. Ennis’s inner limeade tang fell against Jack’s nose as he brought his two fingers back out of their secret place, smelling. But the smell was nice: mingled sugary and sour, and like rum. And all for him.

Jack brought his sno-cone lips to Ennis’s, blue meeting red long before mixed berry was in grocery stores. Cherry blue-raspberry limeade insatiable, drunk on rum both, Ennis sought a candy apple-- Jack, a caramel.

Afterwards they rode the Tilt-a-Whirl, but it wasn’t any fun. They’d already made each other dizzy.


End file.
